


S08E18: Threads II

by merr



Series: Unspoken [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jack, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts as Daniel shows up during speculations on Anubis not following through with his doomsday plans.</p><p>
  <i>All spoken dialogue is 100% canon in this piece; I am not claiming it as my own. No plagiarism intended, just straight-forward quotation and observation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	S08E18: Threads II

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is just waaaaay too cute to be left alone!

Carter's eyebrows are pretty adorable when they knit together like that... "I still don't quite understand what happened. One minute, Anubis is about to push the button that ends all life in the galaxy, and the next minute he's just... gone."

"Indeed. It is a great mystery." Teal'c glances at me with that expression that says _Perhaps not as great a mystery as it seems._ He knows I agree, but doesn't necessarily want to say it out loud yet.

"One can only assume he was vanquished by some means. If not, why would he forfeit the weapon and his army?" Bra'tac doesn't have quite the same experiences with Daniel as we do, that much is clear; he must've missed Teal'c's expression, too... but Sam's face lights up so much that even a blind man would feel the warmth of it, I gotta say.

"You think?" She's a _little_ careful when she says it to me, which is fair. There's no way she's forgotten my outburst this morning. ...I need to remember to apologize for that. Eventually. For right now, though...

"...I do."

She's really letting herself get her hopes up now -- "It's the only thing that would explain the self destruct not going off!"

"Of what do you speak?" 

I can even feel Teal'c starting to get his hopes up, too, when he turns to explain to his long-time mentor: "O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson was somehow responsible."

Hooboy, Dannyboy, you better be out there somewhere... I'm glad to see the rest of them _finally_ agreeing with me whole-heartedly that you've once again given death the proverbial finger, but it's only a matter of time until their hope starts wearing a hole in their pockets like it is in mine --

"Nope! It wasn't me."

So, I may or may not being going wacko, now. Either that or I've suddenly become capable of summoning the wayward archaeologist with a mere thought... which would be extremely useful off-world, but potentially embarrassing otherwise. "...Anybody else hear that?"

Sam's nod is... disbelieving. But at least she nodded! I can scratch off the 'schizophrenia' fears, then.

"I'm in here!" ...I'd recognize that voice _anywhere._ And no, not just because I've been, deep-down, terrified I'd never hear it again; that he'd finally bit the bullet for good this time. Nothing so... mushy. Not from General Jack O'Neill, no sir, no way, no how.

"That's Daniel!" I'm stating the obvious and I'm sure the excitement is audible in my voice, but I don't bother to hide it -- that's pretty normal as far as the situation goes. I tell myself that, anyway, as I jump (very nonchalantly, thank ya very much) outta my chair and --

"No! Don't -- come in!" 

I... don't remember it being the end of December, but merry Christmas to me! He's standing in my office (I'll probably never be able to sit in that chair comfortably again, thanks a bunch, Danny) as naked as the day he was born. 

"Ho!" I force myself to back off, a little bit -- he turns away, flushing red, but that just gives me an excellent view of his back and ass and being pretty damn near overjoyed that he made it doesn't do a _thing_ to prevent my insta-erection, but I always wear my uniform baggy anyway, so, ha! I don't have to fake an ounce of happiness as I crow: "Hey there!"

"Can you get me some... something?" He's turning around a bit, covering himself with his hands and squinting... I will get you anything you want, Danny, _anything you want_. ...OH. 'Something' as in clothing! Uhh... I rip down the SGC flag from next to the door and pass it into him, look away and tug at the hem of my uniform shirt, juuuuust to be safe. I can't help but bite my lip a little, automatically turn to him as he makes a little guttural, embarrassed noise while he's wrapping the flag around his waist. ...My, this flag pole is quite interesting, isn't it? ...Not as amusing as Sam's deep breath and immediate _oh god_ inhale and glance away -- or as unexpected as Bra'tac's examination and grin, but yes, a fine up standing specimen of a flagpole indeed.

"It's ah, a long story..." Daniel's voice brings my attention back to him, just for a moment, and I have to stifle the urge to hug the living hell out of him... And cripes, even in a _flag_ , his ass is -- whoops, he's turning around now, and wow, this electrical line plastered to the wall, well, this is very well executed, so round and smooth and... ohhhh boy. I reeeeeally hope he didn't gain some kind of mind-reading powers this time through the ascension spin-cycle... or, if he did, that the little, nervous grin on his face is just the beginning of a very, very long conversation after he tells us his long story.


End file.
